The general aim of this project is to investigate the cognitive, neuroanatomical and neurochemical basis of working memory in normal humans and in neurological disorders. The first aim is to investigate working memory deficits in neurological disorders. The second aim is to identify the brain regions involved in working memory using functional neuroimaging. The third aim is to determine the role of dopamine in working memory.